Call Girl
by Sules
Summary: Jules is working undercover.   Somewhere before 'The Cost of Doing Business' when nobody knows about Jules and Sam secretly renewed relationship. Mostly Jules but whole Team One is placed.    Please R&R .
1. Briefing room

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint CTV or ION. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** Hope you all enjoy the story and this upcoming adventure! English isn't my native language so sorry for mistakes!

**Please Read and Review**! It gives me a lot of precious inspirations

* * *

><p><em>I assume that we can start. In front of you are lying files with materials about the case of Alexei Shavinsky <em>– Greg enter the briefing room accompanied by two police officers. _– This is Tony Jacobsen from department of sexual harassment and Shirley Applebee from department of foreign illegal immigrants. They will work with us today and briefly tell us about today's call._

_Boss, shouldn't we wait for Jules? She's not here – _Spike interjected before Tony could even open his mouth

_Miss Callaghan will be here in a minute. We have spoke with her already. She's getting ready for her assignment – _Shirley said – _She should be hee in a minute_

_Jules will be working undercover tonight. She needs to change. Anyway, turn around guys, it's her uniform for today - _ Boss smiled and waved his hand in the direction of Jules

Team One turned toward the door .

Jules had high heel boots on the cast which reached the upper knee. She was wearing a very short red latex skirt, black gauzy blouse which was tailored to her body. Under the blouse was red bra with sequins . Her hair was combed of the gentle waves that fell one side on the shoulder. Her make up was different that usual one as well. Jules got dark grey smokey eyes and red lips. Actually she was looking freaking hot amazing.

When they saw her the silence become which was broken by as always witty Spike.

_Are you freaking kidding me? Where does she will hide her gun? –_ Spike laughed

_It will be better for you Spike if you don't know that – _Jules answered and take her seat by the table

Sam couldn't stop staring at her. He never saw her in that kind of outfit before. Yup, she was damn hot, and she was his girl.

_Sammo wake up princess – _Ed poked teammate in shoulder

_Now when we are all together I give voice to Tony and Shirley-_ said Greg and take a seat.

_Thanks Greg - _said Tony - Our subject is Alexei _Shavinsky . He trades people, especially young women from Eastern Europe. He sells them to night club for sadomasochists. Most of that women survive about two months of harsh beating by some perverts. Alexei like to check some new girls by himself. If he is satisfied and if girl is lucky she join to his exclusive call girls. If she hasn't got so much luck he sells her to brothel._

_Every three months he change some of his call girls.- said Shirley - His first line selector of girls make a deal with us. He will make sure that one of our people will be chosen to final five. Alexei likes petite brunettes so Miss Callaghan gets lucky if we can call it like that._

_Lucky me – _murmured Jules

_Now, selector will leave unlocked door for us that we can get inside. However we can't make the entry earlier that at 2 a.m. because at that time other teams will make an entry to five night clubs in other parts of city . Miss Callaghan the car of selector will pick you up from street about 9 :15 p.m. The selection in Alexei apartment will start at 10.00p.m. You sure you will hold with him under cover till 2 a .m. on your own? – _Shirley asked Jules

_Positive - _ said Jules - _ If he likes hard plays it will be the best kicking of hiss ass in his life._

_Miss Callaghan, you have to stay with Alexei alone . Which means that he have to choose you from those final five girls. _ – Tony continued - _He will be observing you from other room and he will meet only with the girl that he picks. It's really hard to catch him. He uses few times girls like a shield that why this time we need someone who can stop him straightaway. _

_Wow, you mean that Jules will have no one to watch her back? - _ Sam asked frowning his brows

_Mrs Braddock , Miss Callaghan will have in her earring placed microphone with a handset –_said Shirley - _ If she feels that she can't handle, that it's too danger for her we will make an entry. It will be her call. We clarify that to Miss Callaghan before. Any more question?_

_I suppose silence means "no" so it's 6 p.m. now , it will be a long night tonight. – _said Greg – _study the files guys. We start at 7 p.m. Jules you feel comfy with your role tonight?_

_Well the skirt can be longer but I can live with that _– she laughed and said_ – Sure Boss, I can do it._

_Alright. Let's keep the peace – _he said and smiled

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter will be added soon. Unless You don't like it. Please give me a note :) <strong>


	2. Sam's anxieties

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint CTV or ION. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** Lucky You, second update today. I've got so many ideas that I can't stop writing

**Please Read and Review**! It gives me a lot of precious inspirations

* * *

><p>"I don't fancy night shifts. Would be better to do some drywall priming with Jules" – Sam thought taking his seat in briefing room and smiled. A minute ago Boss came in with two police officers.<p>

Sam turned around. Jules wasn't here. "Where the heck is she? I saw her half an hour ago , when they were training in a gym. Boss called her, but she's never late till now.

_Boss, shouldn't we wait for Jules? She's not here – _said Spike

"Thanks Spikey boy. You save our ass . It would be better if I won't be the only one that ask about Jules" - Sam thought but right away he heard that Boss is saying something about Jules is being to work undercover today. "Undercover work? Last time she was working undercover and she taking care of eagle two. Oh yes, and she wore that sexy black suit. Wonder how she will looks tonight"

Then he heard that Jules has enterd the room and Boss waved her. He turned around.

'Woah ! My sexy sniper chick is damn hot without rifle. ' – Sam just start drooling when she saw her undercover uniform – ' I wonder if she can keeps that uniform after call. I don't saw those clothes in her wardrobe. But definitely this mini skirt and blouse fits her. How can she walk in **that high** heels ? My girl looks so freaking hot in this make up. I don't know this side of my Jules . Sweetheart, lets do this assignment and let me rip this clothes from you …"

_Sammo wake up princess – _Ed poked Sam in shoulder .

Tony and Shirley started telling us about subject and whole call.

'Wait.. Jules will be there for few hours without back up? Are you kidding me? I can't leave her with that pervert on her own. Well I know that she damn good cop but even though I should protect her' –thoughts just flooded Sam's head – ' Yeeeaahh , microphone in her earring. Ok, fine. If she's good with it , I trust her. I suppose I have no choice. Do I?"

_Alright. Let's keep the peace – _Greg said and left the briefing room.

_Hey Jules, can we talk ?– _Sam whispered when other guys where reading the files of Shavinsky

_Can it wait? I want to take a look on this files once again- _she answered

_Jules ,in your changing room, five minute, please._

_Fine – _she rolled her hazelnut eyes – _meet me there in 90 sec.-_she said and left the briefing room

Sam couldn't resist and looked at her buttocks which were emphasized by her skirt.

'I'm obsessed with this girl' – he smiled and went in direction of Jules changing room

_Braddock, what's all about? – _Jules was sitting on a bench when he entered the changing room

_Jules , I'm worried about you. Shavinsky is dangerous guy and you will be on your own over there._

_Sam I'm professional besides I won't be alone. _–she smiled – _You will be watching over me .When I will feel that I can cope with him, I'm gonna let you know guys .I'll be fine. We need to catch this guy. Every half an hour tell me what time is, ok? In half past one every ten minutes I want to hear from you how much time left before you will come in, ok?_

_Copy that – _Sam smiled – _But I still don't like it_

_How do you like my outfit then? – _Jules smirked – _Do I turn you on?_

_You know you do. If we get more time I would rip this off from you._

_Where? Here? Braddock I know you like adrenaline but this would be a suicide.- _she laughed

_Then I will die with a smile on my face –_ Sam drew Jules to himself and steal her a kiss

_**Team One . Gear up. You leaving to Shavinky call in five minutes**_

_Good luck Jules and take care of yourself –_Sam said

_I'll be fine . Promise - _ Jules ran from changing room

' I believe you keep your promise. ' Sam thought heading to door.

**From next chapter more action will appear. Stay tuned **


	3. Alexei's house

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint CTV or ION. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** I make this chapter a bit longer than I want at the beginning. Hope you will like it . English isn't my native language so sorry for mistakes!

**Please Read and Review**!

* * *

><p>The light of yellow neon lights illuminated the face of Jules, making her look like a Japanese girl.<p>

She was standing in front of the store and she was playing with a black lacquered handbag.

'How girls can walk in this kind on clothes every day? It isn't comfortable at all._' _– Jules thought while fiddling the skirt . She looked around. Near her were standing Lucy and Alicia – two police officers from sexual harassment department that were making fake crowd. Further away were standing more girls. Some of them were looking like typical hookers, some were just seen to be forced to do what they had to do . On the opposite side of road was standing black car with dark widows. Young blond girl was bend talking to a guy inside. It was Jenna – other girl from sexual harassment department. She was talking with Tony that was wearing a suit. By the glimpse of the eye she saw Sam on the back seat. Yup, for now she got backup. The white old van drove and stopped next to her. The window in car was laid down

-_Hey there Peachy .You're new here. Wanna play with daddy? - _ old prick start drooling and looking at Jules with lust.

-_You can't afford me . – _Jules respond and walked away from the car . The guy looked shocked but Lucie and Alicia stepped to the car.

- _Timmy, I think your wife is waiting for you. Get back to your kids – _said Lucy

Van drove away.

-_Jules it's almost time. Selector should be here in a minute. Today, he's driving red jaguar. He is always accompanied by a bodyguard. –_said Tony –_ Wait_. _I'm seeing his car . Good luck!_

The car was driving slowly. We picked one girl at the beginning of street. Then the car stopped next to Jules. She came closer to window and fluttered her eyelashes .

_- Are you looking for fun boys? – _she asked

The guy sitting on passenger seat take a long look at her.

_- What's your name? – _he asked

_- Joy. I can make you happy - _ Jules answered and smiled

- _Well Joy … we have private party .. if you like hard plays , sit on a backseat ._

_- I'm specialist in kicking asses – _Jules smirked and sat next to red haired girl.

* * *

><p>-<em>Boss , Jules is in selector's car. – <em>Sam said to microphone – _We'll following her. _

_- Tony, Sam keep the distance. The bodyguard can't see you._

* * *

><p>Jaguar drove to he driveway in front of old fashioned house. The building was surrounded by high fence . Jules looked through the window. She noticed six bodyguards , they were carrying shotguns.<p>

- _These six boys like to playing with guns. Bad boys – _she said smiling and giving an info to team about number of bodyguards outside.

- _ They not yours assignment. Unless Boss don't like you and he will give you as a present for them - selector answered - Get out girls._

They went through long hall, she has noticed that all over were cameras. They entered on the first floor by stairs, passed through two rooms secured by code and they came into room. All the time she was chatting about house with the other girl.

Inside the final room were sitting three girls. She looked around . By the door were standing two bodyguards , the glass in windows were bulletproof. The huge mirror was hanging on the wall . She can bet that there's an observing room behind that mirror.

-_Girls , in wardrobe are some clothes . Change yourself Mr. Shavinsky doesn't want to look at you in those street clothes –_said Selector.

-_Jules it's half past ten. This is first stage of elimination. Choose wisely new clothes –_Sam whispered to her headset.

-_Joy…are you change your mind and don't want to take a part in party? _ - Selector came closer to Jules that was standing in room centre

-_ No, just enjoying the view of four half naked girls- _Jules smiled and walked away in direction of wardrobe

She picked leather bra and strings, she wore leather gloves that were nailed with pins. 'it might be useful ' – she thought

When all of girls were changed, Selector's phone rang.

-_Yes sir –_ he said and hung up – _Randy, Dean take Sandy and Rachel to yellow room. Have fun._

The bodyguards smiled and took two girls to other room.

- _Joy, Anna and Eve only one of you will meet Mr Shavinsky. You gotta fight for it. Anna you will fight with Eve first. The winner will fight with Joy. Take a look above girls. There is one knife hanging over there . It's up to you to increase your chances of winning._

_- Fighting for meeting and Just one knife? it's unfair don't you… -_Jules wanted to say something but the bodyguard slapped her in face

-_Shut up bitch, you're are not for thinking in here._

_-Easy Kev – _Selector stopped him by beating Jules –_Mr Shavinsky wants fight between girls not between you and them._

Meanwhile Eve took her chance and jump for a knife. All that Jules could hear is Anna shriek and the strange cough . She turned around. Anna was lying on floor covered with blood.

-_She needs a doctor –_Jules screamed and rushed to Anna

Selector stopped her by hand .

-_Kev, get rid of her . Place her in Harry's club. His customers like to play with half dead girls. Joy, your turn. Girls, the loser will be prize on our bodyguards' staff party. So it's up to with who you want to end up. – _Selector said and sit on chair in corner.

Eve attacked Jules straightaway. She tossed at Jules candles. Melted wax frozen on Jules arm.

_-Eve , I don't want to hurt you. Please put the knife down. You told me in a car that you came her for money. Eve please_

_- Shut up Joy. I prefer to end up with one guy than on huge gangbang with all these monkeys._

Jules easily took the knife from Eve and forced her to surrender.

Selector started to clap his hands.

-_That was quick, Joy. – _he said smiling-_ Ben, take Eve to basement . _

Jules was staring at Eve that was dragged by hair . Team will find and save that girl. She knew it.

-_Follow me Joy. You will meet Mr Shavinsky soon – _Selector ordered

They entered the small silver room. When she went inside the door just slammed behind her. She looked around. The room was packed with different sex toys like whips, axes, ball with spikes , hooks. She looked up. On ceiling were big painting showing naked girls that were bleeding, crying and being tortured. Something soft was under her feets. She touched it. It was carpet was made from human hair.

_- This guy is sick , we got to catch him–_she whispered

_-Jules, if you loose control call us , we're just outside – _Sam murmured to headset.

The moment after she heard creaking door. Jules wanted to turn around but she felt the punch in her head . The sweet taste of blood filled her mouth….

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : **Prepare to meet Alexei in next chapter:) Thanks for reviews!**


	4. Wanna play?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint CTV or ION. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** Any suggestion about my fiction is more than welcome.

**Please Read and Review**!

* * *

><p><em>Boss , it's strange. Jules remain silent since twenty minutes. Shouldn't we enter?<em>

_Sam, stay calm. She knows what she's doing. We'll give her ten more minutes and we will try to call her out. Ed, anything special outside house._

_No. I've just seen two cars leaving .Let Tony's guys to check them _

_Stay on your position. Spike have you talk to selector already?_

_Yeah .He unlocked the doors and gave me position of silver room where Jules'and Shavinsky are at the moment._

* * *

><p>Jules woke up, her hands were tied up at her back. She realized that someone had lubricated her body with strawberry jam. She was half naked.<p>

'You gonna be kidding me, this pervert likes jam?' –she thought

_Jules, Jules? Jules! –_ Sam's voice was ringing in her headset – _Jules, come on speak to us! Half an hour and we will enter the house. You're good?_

_Positive _–she whispered and remained silent because the door opened

_Well, well, well…..Joy, I liked how fast you get rid of your opponent in fight. I really do. Eve wasn't so happy but it was a pleasure to watch you fight. Unfortunately for you I like to have control over girls, so just in case I tied you._

_Why? You don't like when someone kick your ass? –_Jules asked

Alexei came closer and start to play with her breasts. His hand came lower as it reached her leather thongs . He squezzed her like a lemon as she shriek a bit.

_I really enjoyed lubricating you with jam while you were unconscious. But it makes me wonder where from you have this scar ? You like being carved? –_ Alexei took small knife and placed it on her cheek

Jules kicked him hard as he had been tossed on the other side of room. She stood up and looked around to find something to defend herself.

_From the first time I saw you , I knew it will be huge fun with you. Joy, if you will be good for me , I'm gonna keep you on a leech like my tiger. My slave. You are wild, your eyes on fire._

_Then come and get me – _Jules responded

_Jules we're coming in 5 minutes –_ she heard Ed's voice in ear

Alexei smiled and said :

_When I get you, I'm gonna carve my name on your back. You will be marked as my toy, you will be begging for mercy slut. Later on, I'm gonna fucked you all night long, I'm gonna bath you in blood._

Jules jumped and kicked him once again. Alexei reached to his pocket and took mini crossbow.

_This will make You calm –_ he said and shoot

Jules felt that she was being paralyzed . She fell to the floor. Alexei came and booted her few times . He took his favorite whip with nails and strikes her on her back.

She felt how he ripped the skin on her back. Jules looked at him, he was enjoying of her view lying on the floor and bleeding. He was excited and he wanted her. She heard how he was unzipping the slider in his pants. The white dots where flying in front of her eyes. Jules felt breath on her face. His tongue was licking jam from her body. She tried to defend herself but after being paralyzed it was hard. He forced her to stretch her leg . His penis was too close to her, she needed back up

_Boss I have no solution. I can't hold on – _she whispered

_Jules, we're already inside house, I'll be in that room in 90 seconds - _ Sam screamed

She wasn't sure if 90 seconds won't be too long_. _All she wanted to get rid that Alexei from her.

_Leave her alone- _she heard voice ,but it wasn't Sam's voice

_Cole? – _Alexei said surprised –_ What the fuck you doing in here? Get out! Why the hell You pointing the gun at me?_

_I said leave her alone!_

_Put the gun now Cole._

_I'm not Cole anymore. Before that I was known as Sasha Markov_

_Markov? Are you .. –_ but Alexei couldn't finish the line.

Sasha fired and the body of Alexei pinned Jules to floor. She wanted to say something but all she can felt was the smell of chloroform….

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** **Do you like it? Hope I've surprised you a bit. Stay tuned for next chapter reviews are priceless**


	5. Heart torn out of the body

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or ION. Everything else though is mine.

**A/N:** Again sorry for mistakes :(

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>In mansion huge explosions of flashbacks came and SRU officers run inside.<p>

Shouts likes _Drop your weapon _or _show me your hands _were mixed together with gunshots.

_Sam, Raf go to Jules –_ Greg ordered - _Donna, team three need support?_

_No, we can handle - _ Donna responds – _Team five is next to us._

_Ed, Spike when you cope with situation downstairs , head to selection room – _Parker said

_Copy that Boss - _ he heard in response

Sam and Raf run upstairs heading to silver room. There were two ways to get there so they split up .

_Boss I have no solution. I can't hold on –_ Jules' voice barely was heard by Sam in his ear

_Jules, we're already inside house, I'll be in that room in 90 seconds- _ he shout and started to run as fast as could.

'Jules wait, I'm almost there. Hold on sweetheart. I'm going to get you from him' – it was the only thought that runs thru his mind at that time. He heard in headset some scratches of some exchange of sentence, some name Cole, Markov and a gunshot. Cold sweat covered his forehead, as he imagine what could happen there.

_Jules! Jules status! __**Jules**__!-_ he yelled but all what he get as a feedback was silence

He reached the door and two seconds after him Raf came. They've checked the room by infrared camera.

_Boss I can see one person lying on floor , no signs of movement .We're coming in – Sam said and together with Raf they the room._

_Don't move! Show me you hands! – _Raf shouted while Sam came closer to person lying on the floor.

_Primary subject is dead, Boss there's no Jules in here! – _he said unbelieving – _I can see her earrings lying next to the subject. She was here definitely._

_Sam, Raf search the room. There's only one door , no windows in that room , she couldn't just vanished! – _Sam heard tense in Boss voice_ – Ed, Spike look for Jules. She might be hurt._

_Copy that Boss - _ they said

Sam looked around. There was no place where Jules can possible hide. Broken glasses was lying on the floor, there were clearly visible elements of fight

_Sam I found something – _Raf said and showed to Sam some pictures . On pictures were Jules, half naked, stretched with different poses . She was unconscious and Alexei were standing next to her.

_Oh man, this guy was a freak. He set timer for Polaroid to document everything .Maybe it's better that he is out of this world –_Raf said – _But what the hell happen here and where Jules? –_he wondered

Sam didn't say anything. His eyes scanned the room looking for some clue where his girl can be right now.

_Ed you found her ?- _ Greg spoke

_No joy- _he respond- _Spike you?_

_No joy – _Scarlatti said

'I shouldn't let her to do this call on her own. I should protect her.' Sam thought ' Where are you sweetheart, help me to find you'

_Team One get back to truck. We have to make short debrief. –_ Greg called his Team.

_Boss , you got anything? _– Sam entered the truck

* * *

><p><em>Listen guys, we contained subjects which is good. Although Jules is gone and we have to find her. I've talked to Selector. He said that Cole Lindsen was right hand of Alexei . Shavinsky treated him as a younger brother. Cole was his lawyer. He covered all Alexei's dirty deeds but official there wasn't actual proof that Lindsen was linked with Shavinsky beyond court. Nevertheless, Selector don't know anything about who is Sasha Markov . Spike get me some info about this guy, I want to know everything about this guy. He probably knows where Jules is. When we find him, we will find her. –<em>Parker voice wasn't as calm as usual . He treated Jules as daughter, she was his heart, the heart of the team and now somebody was trying to torn out that heart from team's body

_Spike, here's Alexei laptop , take care of it -_ Ed gave to Scarlatti white apple laptop -_Team, meanwhile we're gonna …_

_Boss, I got something - _ said Spike- _ I found blueprints of house on Alexei's laptop. They are different from that we got. He made some changes. I found hidden , small tunnel that goes from silver room where Jules was. It ends near park, just at the crossroad of Crown and Rose street…_

_On our way – _said Sam not waiting for orders

_Raf drive with him_ – said Greg – _Ed , you and me in a second car. Spike, look for info about Sasha Markov. Let's get our girl back home. Move people!_

* * *

><p>Sam drove the car in silence . He pressed the gas pedal till the end, but still he felt that the car was driving to slow . He knew that they got to be fast, he hoped that Jules will wait at the end of tunnel somehow.<p>

They reached crossroad in 60 seconds. The streets were empty. Jules wasn't there. Sam jumped out the car and walked to get some tracks. Near the trash bin he found open hatch from sewers and tracks of some SUV car. When he knelt to look closer to tracks Ed and Greg drove. In light of their vehicle by the corner of his eye Sam noticed something shiny thing lying next to hatch. He stepped closer and took the silver thing to his hand. It was Jules' necklace with J letter and a peace sign that she always wore. She was here, but he was late. Sam clenched his fist together with pendant and sighed …

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Guys any ideas what will happen next? : )**

**Reviews are food for my imagination so please R&R ! Thanks!**


	6. Brown Haired Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint CTV or ION. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** This chapter become longer than I thought it will be! Neverthless , I hope that You will like it. Enjoy! :)

**Spoilers: **Minor spoilers from "Attention Shoppers"

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly grinded coffee and scrambled eggs filled the room .<p>

_Sam , where's my double double ? I have massive headache, hurry up – _Jules said smiling without opening her eyelids. She heard the footsteps coming to her so she has opened her eyes. Jules wasn't sure is that what she was seeing is real. The guy in front of her wasn't Sam. The rooms wasn't hers or Sam's. Pajamas wasn't hers. Moreover her hands were tied to bed frame. The pictures of last call shifted in her head and she realized that someone kidnapped her.

_Who are you? –_ she said pinning man by hers hazelnut eyes

_Easy Jules . Alexei hurt you quite bad so quick movements aren't recommended – _he said

_How do you know my name ?– _she asked

_Well, it isn't so hard for me to find out the name of such a pretty SRU officer if I want it – he smiled_

_What do you want from me? Why you tied me up?_

_I don't want you to hurt yourself more than Alexei did. You tried to scratch while sleeping your backs and it's not very good idea in your condition._

_Ok , now I'm awake. Can You untie me please? _

_And you will kick my ass or run from me? Jules I know what you can do. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt, I don't let them anyone to hurt you._

_Can you tell me what's your name and who you are? –_ Jules asked

_My name is Cole…actually my real name is Sasha, Sasha Markov. _

_Ok , Sasha would you like to tell me why you took me from Alexei mansion? I got backup.._

_Oh really? And if I wasn't there he will rape you , where was your teammates then? Wasn't enough of pain Alexei gave to you ?If I won't be there you will be dead by now. It was me that bring you here, and cleared your wounds. Where was your men then? - _ Sasha started to escalate while he was talking about Shavinsky - _ Where was the police when he raped and let her to bleed out?_

Jules started to profiling him

_Sasha, about who you are talking about? - _ she asked

Markov covered face in his hands and sits on chair next to bed.

_It's not appropriate time for this kind of story. Eat your breakfast. When You will finish it I'll change your bandages.-_ he looked at Jules with tenderness and smiled _- You got the same braveness in eyes as she did. You are so much alike…_

_Sasha please - _ Jules wanted to continue but he left the room.

* * *

><p>She tried to untied herself but the massive main in her backs didn't allow her to make any move. She looked around . There were crates in windows, so she couldn't escaped that way. The only way was to leave by door. She took a look at her body. She was washed from jam and changed into light night dress. The bruises on her arm, legs and stomach reminds her of last night fight. Fighting with Sasha will not lead her to freedom. She knew that she had to talk him down. Jules drank her coffee and eat her breakfast. If she want to get out of here, she had to get Sasha's trust . She felt that the painkillers stop working because she sensed as if his back were the poured by some acid.<p>

She moaned trying to find more comfortable position on bed. Sasha entered the room with fresh bandages and some pills in his hands.

_I'm gonna try to ease your pain –_ he said _– Please take this pills, they will help you. _

_Can you untie me please? – _she said – _I will turn for you to get you better access while you will change my bandages at my backs._

Sasha looked a bit surprised but a small smile brightened his face.

_Ok, but only one hand-_ he said .

When he changed her bandages Jules looked at him and said with a soft voice.

_Thank You . For everything –_she said – _If you won't come on yesterday Alexei will rape me. Thanks to you I'm alive. You are taking care of me, why you doing it?_

Jules touched Sasha's face by her hand.

_One day you have did something for me, it was my responsibility to watch over you –_ he said

_What are you talking about Sasha? I don't understand you. Will you tell me about it?_

Sasha looked in Jules' eyes and started his story.

_Fifteen years ago I was living in Russia. I had wonderful wife, her name was Natalya. God , she was beautiful . Dark haired, green eyes and she got perfect body. She was my angel .We had the prettiest baby girl in the world, Mischka. I was young lawyer working in court in Moscow . Natalya got a lucrative contract in USA as a lingerie designer for one company. You know, we ere young, hadn't much money so it was a big chance for us. She and Mischka got a visa straightaway. I had to wait till I will finish my internship in court. _ _Firstly everything was great, we phoned to each other and time just passed. Once she called that she met a guy who wants to buy whole line of lingerie made of leather. It was Alexei Shavinsky….few days after their meeting Natalya was found dead in sewers. She was brutally murdered. Circumstantial evidence pointed to Alexei but there was no clear evidence that it was he. He got great lawyer. They took Mischka from me and put to orphanage. You know, I wasn't in USA, they couldn't reach me , I haven't got a visa. I thought that I will go insane. I was in psychiatric hospital for two years. When I left I've met one guy. He helped me change a name to Cole Lindsen and get to USA as a lawyer. I want revenge on Alexei. I wanted to find something to destroy his business. After few years I become Alexei's lawyer. I helped him to cover his crimes just to collect evidences that no one can undermine. Besides once police let Alexei go because bribed a judge . Meanwhile I found my Mischka. She was adopted. I don't want to scared her by saying: "Hello, I'm your Dad. Come with me now" because she don't know about me, so I just decided to get an eye on her. I don't want to put Alexei attention on my daughter . Her new family wasn't perfect, her new mom drank a lot, and once when I wasn't in Toronto she was raped by some boy from gang. I was furious, I wanted to kill that guy but I knew that I can't to do that. It will destroy the whole plan. So I've planned that when I will deal with Alexei I will drag her from that neighborhood. But You know, she was strong. She got such an awesome will to fight for better life. She had a job in city center . She made me proud. She was so much alike to her mother. But one day , about three years ago , some three girls wanted to take a revenge on her because she made to the police testimony about the rape. My daughter was so devastated that she wanted to end up with her life. She wanted to jump from tower .And then a brown haired angel came and saved her . Jumped and catched my girl not caring about herself. Angel crashed her back on media tower. That angel saved my daughter's body and soul._

Jules looked at him with wide opened eyes.

_Tasha is your daughter? - _ she asked

_Yes, her name was changed. I was standing at the street watching you and her. How you talked with her and how you saved her. You're my angel. From that time I knew that I have huge debt to pay for you. And when I saw you Alexei room I knew it was time to give that debt back. You're my Angel Jules , so when he wanted to hurt you I just couldn't to look at it … You're my Angel- _ Sasha said and covered his face in hands. He started to cry.

Jules looked at man that seems to be fragile as a child at that moment. She moved to him and laid her head on his shoulder. The scent of his sandal wood cologne filled her nose. Nice shiver passed through her body .Sasha looked in her hazelnut eyes .

_Are you afraid of me Jules? – _he asked

_Not after what I just heard. - _ she said and closed her eyelids .

_Glad to hear that – _Sasha said and laid a soft kiss on her cheek…

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Aaaaaggghhhhrrr….. so many ideas and not enough of time : ( . Hope You enjoyed new chapter. I will try to add next chapter this weekend.

Please review because it makes me smile : )


	7. I wasn't fast enough

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint CTV or ION. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** Oh well, this chapter is quite short but I had to show you Sam while Jules is kidnapped. A big hugs and kisses to Steph1030! You gave me a lot of inspiration that improved twist of this story. Thanks!

**Please Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><em>Sam, you look like shit –<em> Ed looked on Sam while he entered the changing room in HQ.

_Yeah, whatever –_ he replied and started to change his clothes

_In briefing room in five minutes, don't be late Sam _– Ed said leaving

Raf glanced at his teammate. Sam looked like zombie. He had dark circles under his eyes, almost two-day beard and disheveled hair.

_Hey man , I just want to say that if you wanna talk or something , I'm here._

Sam looked at him and said _Thank, but I'm good. _

_Sam, I can see that since Jules has been kidnapped you don't act like …._

_Then how should I act Raf? Member of our team is somewhere there and it's because of me. I wasn't fast enough to found to her before Markov got her…_

_Sam, it wasn't your fault…She knew that it was dangerous mission. Jules is member of SRU team and she is damn good. No worries man, we will find her and that guy._

_Well for now we are just on hold in all calls. Hanging around, doing nothing. I just can't stand the thought that we are sitting in here and she somewhere there – _Sam raised his voice and punched hi locker.

_Easy Sam.. you know that's the protocol. We can't be on duty searching for Jules all the time. We are on hold just to be fresh to go where something will show up about her. Spike is working his ass twice hard as he usually does to get something …_

Ed came to changing room saying:

_Raf, Sam to briefing room. Spike found something . Now!_

* * *

><p><em>Spike what have you got ? <em> - Raf entered the room together with Sam and Ed. Greg was there already

_Markov is damn good, he covered his tracks excellent. But I've dig out some info about his previous life. He had a wife that was murdered here in Toronto. The suspect was Alexei Shavinsky but all charges were discard. That will explain in short brief why Markov doesn't liked Shavinsky. Anyway, her grave about month ago was renovated. I've checked the credit card that the payment was made and after some shifting of linkes I've found out that the account was set up at Toronto suburbs, at the countryside. So I've linked to every camera that was in that area and I've scanned the terrain looking for Cole/Sasha . About three minutes ago I got something. I've just check the terrain plan and I have spun off one property , perfect for some hideout. Near lake, in deep forest, owned by some Michail Sarkov. Sarkov is Markov's grandmother's maiden name. I ninety percent sure that we can find Jules there. I'm sending the coordinatesto your PDA's._

Greg stood up and said to Winnie :

_Winnie call team three as a backup, and call commander Hollaran. We set out for Jules. Immediately. _

Sam felt how his strengths came back to him. This time he won't be late, this time he will find her.

I'm coming to bring you home , sweetheart – he thought and ran to keep his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Not many chapters left till the end but I suppose I am able to figure out about three or four more. Although I got ideas for three new stories : ) . R&R : )


	8. Not your dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint CTV , ION or "Home" song by Michael Buble. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** Lucky You, second update today. Have fun reading it!

**Please Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><em>Great, I felt asleep again. These painkillers are really strong. Good work sleepyhead, felt asleep on your kidnapper's shoulder- <em>Jules thought

She realized that Sasha untied her second hand. The soft tunes were flowing from the radio from the second room. She stood up and decide to enter there.

Sasha was sitting in an armchair with a photo album on his legs. Nest to him was standing a bottle of half empty Merlot wine. She took a closer look to Sasha. He was well built man, with dark hair and amazing grey eyes. He was wearing black t-shirt that was matched to his athletic body. Dark blue jeans covered his legs. However some kind of sadness was stuck to his body.

_She was really beautiful –_ Jules said looking at photo in album showing young Sasha with beautiful woman and an newborn child

_She was isn't ?- _ Sasha replied with bitterness in his voice –_Look in her eyes. You got the same spark as she does…_

_Sasha I…-_Jules felt a bit confused

_I know. You want to tell me that You are not Natalya. But You are my Angel, Jules. You really do. I feel myself for the very first time when I am close to you…_

_Sasha, you misleading us… You want me to be Natalya, but I'm not her. You know that… You know that you can't keep me here closed…_

_I don't want to hurt you Jules_

_You don't hurt me…but we have to go to police. _

_Yeah, and they put me to jail..what about Tasha then.. she will be all alone again. I can't go to prison…_

_Sasha –_ Jules touched his cheek – _if you go with me to police station I will try my best to help you get the lower sentence….I promise_

_Jules You know I can't… couldn't we just go somewhere and …. Be a family? With Tasha? Together?_

_Sasha, I can't… - _Jules took a sigh

_It's because of him , does it? While you were sleeping you were saying his name all the time. Why Sam Jules? Why it can't be me?_

_Sasha…._ – all that at that time Jules could say was his name….

Silence between them was interrupted by tunes plying from the radio. It was _Home _by Michael Buble.

_Jules…. Please, give me this few hours and in the morning I'll drive you to town… Will you dance with me now?_

_Of course I will – _she smiled and gave him hers hand

"…_..  
>I'm just too far from where you are<br>I want to come home_

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
>It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right<br>And I know just why you could not come along with me  
>That this was not your dream, but you always believed in me..."<p>

When they were slowly dancing Jules felt like nice shivers came through her body. She nestled in his strong arms . She was feeling strangely calm, safe with this man…Jules closed her eyes. The song was coming to an end . Sasha looked deeply in Jules' hazelnut eyes. Sasha gently began to doff Jules's lips… At first she did not pushed him away but a two seconds away she had lowered her head…

_Sasha I can't …_

Then both of them heard loud voice from outside:

_Sasha Markov, this is Greg Parker from Strategic Response Unit. Please step away from home with hands above your head. We know that you are having hostage, Constable Jules Callaghan inside. I repeat please step away from home._

Sasha looked at Jules and pulled her by hand toward the basement:

_Come on my Angel, we gotta go… I won't let them to separate my family again…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Any ideas what will happen next? I will try to update as soon as possible.

Please review it always makes me fly over moon : )


	9. Inside and outside of you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint CTV , ION. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note**: We're coming to an end of the story. This is penultimate chapter

**Please Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><em>Sam, you Sierra one. Find a position at the back of the house. Spike you take left side, Ed front and Raf go from the right side of the house . - <em>Greg ordered his team to split up - _We won't let him to ran away this time. _

Guys ran to their positions. Sam climbed to a shed behind the house with a fairly good visibility.

_Jules, we're coming for you. Hang on, you just hang on there –_ he thought

_Boss, I can see them, he's standing next to her –_ Sam whispered

_Is he threatening her? –_Greg asked

_I don't see any weapon, but he is very close to her. I've got a solution now Boss_

_Don't shoot. We try to get them both alive from there – _Greg said and took the megaphone to his hand : _Sasha Markov, this is Greg Parker from Strategic Response Unit. Please step out from home with hands above your head. We know that you are having a hostage, Constable Jules Callaghan inside. I repeat, please step out from home._

Greg remain silent waiting for some reply . All that he met was silence.

_Boss, subject started to pull Jules' arm, subject is escalating! - _ Sam whispered

_Have you got solution?_

_No joy -_ the words stuck in Sam's throat when he lost Jules from his sight.

_Ed, Spike, Raf what's yours positions? - _ Greg asked

_Windows bulletproof and crated - _ Raf responed

_Same here Boss_. _No signs of Jules_ - Spike said

_Doors barricaded _,_ Raf , we will do explosive entry. Spike try to get eyes for us –_ Ed ordered

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile inside Sasha's cottage<strong>_

_Come on my Angel, we gotta go… I won't let them to separate my family again…._

Jules twisted her arm from Sasha's grip.

_Sasha , I'm not going anywhere. Same do You . In a minute we will leave this place together and later on everything will be fine. I promise. Trust me. _– she said softly

He stopped and said

_You know I can't go to jail. I want to be a father for Tasha, I want to give her better future than she got the childhood…_

Sasha started to walk around and he moved closer to window

_Step away from window! They probably got sniper somewhere. _ - Jules dragged him from window.

He looked at her surprised .

_Jules you do care about me. Come with me, we can be together. From basement is a second way out next to shed. It's close to lake ._ _I've got a motorboat there. We will ran away, we will make a family with Tasha. Angel , I love you…_

_Sasha , you think you love me - _ Jules said gently touching his chest - _You still love Natalya. It's wonderful.- _tears ran through Jules' cheek -_ I will be always grateful to you that you save me from Alexei, but I can't be a family with You. I can't believe that I'm saying it but go. Just ran. Team will be here in a seconds .Find Tasha and be a father to her that she always needed…She needs you…Sasha, just go before I will change my mind and knock you down._

_Jules, you will get troubles that you let me go like this… - _Sasha looked at her

_Hit me in the head. I will lose consciousness. I'll be fine then. Do it and go! - _ she asked him with tears- _ do it for me and Tasha. Just go..please.._

Sasha kissed her passionately, this time Jules didn't pushed him away.

_I'm sorry - _ he said and hit her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Sasha's cottage<strong>_

_Boss I've got eyes . I can see Jules , she's lying on the floor without movement. No signs of subject _– Spike whispered

_Is she hurt ? _ - Sam's voice was a mixture of different feelings. Relief, joy, worries.

_Sam stay at your position and look around. Raf, Ed go inside and get her out . I'll bring closer EMS– _Greg ordered - _Steve , Jules is unconscious, we're gonna look after her fast _

_Will do. I will take care of her - _ Steve looked worried about his friend.

Explosion opened the door and let Team one to get inside the cottage.

_Boss, we got Jules. She's breathing, she will have a large bruise on her head and a headache but it looks like she's fine- _ Ed said and took Jules on his arm - _ I will take her outside to EMS. _

Sam felt how all his muscles are relaxing. He felt like his world going back on right track. She was safe. . Sam turned back and by the corner of his eye saw a man running in lake direction.

He jumped from shed and started to pursuit him. His microphone crashed while he fell on rocks . Sam pull out his gun and shout to man to stop.

Sasha stopped next to motorboat.

_Let me go - _ Markov looked at Sam

_You kidding me? Why should I? - _ Sam's voice was sharp – _You kidnapped my teammate, hit her. I almost lost my mind when she was gone.. - _ Sam started to escalate

_So you're must be Sam – _Sasha said slowly - _ You're lucky that Jules love you. I wish she had such a feeling for me._

_What? How do you know about that? About Jules and me? - _ Sam was really surprised

_Listen Sam , I don't have time to explain that to you, but if you trust Jules let me go like she did just minutes ago. Let me go , I don't have much time._

Sam was shocked after what he heard. Jules let go that Markov free? Why? Who was he? What connected him with Jules? His Jules… If Jules let him go, so it has to be important. She won't put her career on line for no one. He felt that this man is saying the truth. Sam lowered his gun .

_You got 45 seconds to disappear. - _ he whispered and turn back

_Thank You. - _ Sasha jumped to motorboat and said – _Take care of that Angel…. You're lucky guy…._

* * *

><p>Sam came back to his team.<p>

_Braddock, what's wrong with your microphone? We couldn't contact with you - _ Ed was a bit nervous while he had noticed Sam

_I've crashed him when I've jumped from shed to rocks - _ Sam replied. – _Did you find Markov?_

_No, he vanished. Team three is searching the neighborhood . We will find him sooner or later. Jules was taken to hospital, we was waiting for you to head there whole team._

Sam's face lighten up and said –_ Then what are we waiting for. Let's go how she is doing _

Vision of seeing Jules temporarily pushed into the background meeting with Markov...

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** The last chapter is in progress…


	10. Safe haven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint CTV or ION.

**A/N :**And here we are. Last chapter uploaded . Sadly we will saying goodbye to _Call Girl _ story. Enjoy the last chappy!

* * *

><p>He hated that smell. Scent of pain, tears , death mixed with some medications. He was standing next to cold wall. He detested that freezing feeling .His hand run through his blonde hair. Sam sighed and looked around.<p>

Ed was sitting on a chair and was talking with Sophie by the phone. Raf and Spike were chatting . 'Why it took so long? Why they don't let us to her? Where is Boss?' thoughts were running through Sam's mind. 'I just want to see if she is really ok. God, I shouldn't have let her to do this undercover. Why…' – his meditation was interrupted by the return of Parker from a doctor. Whole team surrounded Greg waiting for some news.

_How is she? - _ Ed asked worried.

_She's good.- _Greg replied with a smile - _ Apparently, Sasha almost cured all her wounds. _

_What? How? - _ Sam looked shocked

_Well , Steve had talked with Jules in ambulance. She told him that Sasha bandaged her wounds on her back, gave her some medicines. There is no infection , so she just have some bruises on her body and some unhealed light wounds. Doctor said that he will leave her on observation and probably tomorrow she will be able to leave._

Teammates looked at each other and cheered.

_If we want we can go and see her. Only not for long._

_Alright, let's move people see how our call girl is doing- _Spike burst out laughing and rushed the others.

Team walked through long corridor. The nurse reminded with sharp voice to officers that the patient was tired and she let them to Jules' room.

Bright lights had lightened the room. Jules was lying on the bed next to the window. Her brown hair was scattered on the pillow, she was wearing blue hospital pajamas . Her chest were moving slowly, she got eyes shut. Team silently came closed to her bed.

_Guys, she is sleeping . Let just leave her rest.- _Raf whispered

_You are right. She's fine, that's the most important now - _Greg said - _ Let's get back to barn and get some sleep at home. We all do need some rest._

Them moved back silently. Only Sam stood like pinned to floor. He was staring at her, not even blinking . He felt like a great burden falls out of his chest. She was there, sleeping , safe. All he wanted to do was to wrap her in his arms and say how much he was worrying about her, how much he missed her.

_Sam, shhh, Sam! –_ Ed whispered quite loudly – _Come on. Let her rest, Sam. We will visit her tomorrow._

Ed voice snatched him from the lethargy in which he fell after seeing that Jules was fine. Unwillingly he left her hospital room.

When whole team jumped to SUVs, Sam put his hand to his pocket .

_Hey Boss, can I just walk to my house. I need a lonely walk._

_Fine, we've done debrief in truck already so go ahead. Do you need a lift?_

_Nah, it's not far away. I need some fresh air. See ya tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Nurse entered to Jules room carrying a huge bouquet of tulips and freesia. Sweet scent of flowers woke Jules up.<p>

_Miss Callaghan, wish I had such a loving boyfriend who will send me beautiful flowers . You are lucky. Here's the note for You - _ obese middle-aged nurse smirked to her and handed her a small piece of paper

Jules sat on her bed and looked at flowers. It wasn't in Sam's style to send such presents. However it was extremely nice, she smiled to herself. Jules combed her hair by hand and unfold the small paper. She looked at the handwritten sentences and read:

"_We've got an Angel_

_She doesn't wear any wings_

_She wears a heart that can melt my own._

_Thank You, S."_

_Sasha…-_ she whispered and heard that doors were opening. She looked up and her hazelnut eyes sparkled happily. She was so glad that she was seeing his face. Jules smiled broadly showing all hers teeth. He came closer to her and hugged her gently.

_I was so worried about you Jules –_ man quickly threw words from his mouth, kissing her face softly – _I missed you so much ._

_Sam, stop it. Someone may see us _– she smiled trying to defend herself from kisses that had bombarded her face .

_Team just drove to HQ. We're safe – _Sam replied . He looked at her and gently touched her face. He wanted to check that she was real. She let him enjoy her person . After few moments he looked at her.

_Jules, I let him go._

She looked at her with questioning eyes:

_Who?_

_Sasha. I let him go. I got him by the lake and I let him go. He told me that you told him to run. He said that I should trust You and allow him to leave. Team doesn't know about it. Is there something I should know, sweetheart?_

Jules squeezed small piece of paper in her hand and looked at Sam's blue eyes.

_There's nothing you should worry about. Sasha isn't bad person, he just got really bad luck in life. He deserved for second chance, so I just decided to gave him an opportunity to start over everything._

Sam was staring at Jules silently.

_But why Jules? I don't get it._

_Sam do you trust me?_

_You know I do, sweetheart._

_So just leave it. Someday I will tell you, but right now it's not the right time or place –_ she said and laid on bed.

_I'm sorry Jules, I don't want to push on you.- _ Sam whispered and reached to his pocket. He took her silver necklace and said -_I think You missed that jewelry. Don't You?_

She grabbed her necklace with pendants. Jules thought that she will never got them back. She was relieved and she hugged him . Suddenly, Sam realized that on her cabinet was standing big bouquet of flowers.

_You got some fan? Should I compete with someone about your heart? - _he smirked

_I thought I told You that the patient need to rest – _bitter voice of obese nurse buzzed in their ears when she out of the blue came into the room.

_Becky, it was a mistake. Can you take this flowers and give them to that old lady next to my room? And could You please let him to stay? We haven't see each other for few days - _ Jules asked softly . Nurse looked a bit confused but she took flowers and nodded - _Young man, remember she has to rest. _

Sam smiled to her and nodded.

_I'm gonna stay till morning and take you home - _ he laid next to her and started to stroke her hair gently.

Jules looked in his blue eyes and said without hesitation:

_Sam, YOU are my home._

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thank you for reading my story. Hope you enjoy it. I will be grateful if You will review my last chapter. Of course I encourage you to read my other stories . Thank You :)**


End file.
